


Not Ready

by BatzelChaos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Lazy Author, Plot? What Plot?, Quote: Prepare for trouble! Make it double! (Pokemon), Stronger Enemies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatzelChaos/pseuds/BatzelChaos
Summary: Luffy tried his best. But he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't strong enough. There wasn't enough time. He couldn't bring the Dawn… Let's change the script then. Screw the plot out! Throw it out the window! What if he wasn't ready? Who cares! He wasn't the lucky one! The whole world was lucky Luffy wasn't ready yet! But this time? This time, HE IS READY! Time-Travel.
Kudos: 14





	1. Blackbeard

_**BADUMP!** _ _**BADUMP!** _ _**BADUMP!** _

"Are you okay?!"

"It's nothing!"

This was the first time I lied. It was a fatal wound. That attack drilled straight through my heart. Even then, I had no time to lose. Because my death would mean _everyone's death._

_**Badump! Badump! Badump!** _

"G-Gomu Gomu n-no..."

"Black..."

"K-KING KONG OR-ORGAN G-GUN!/HOLE!"

**_B-badump!... B-badump!... B-badump!..._ **

Simply put _I was **not ready.**_

_***CRASH!*** _

_**B-badump... B-badump... B-badump...** _

"Zehahahah!" loughed a voice, which I started to not recognize. I was slipping! _Not **NOW!**_ "You were pretty good, _but_ I'm simply better! Zehahahah!"

_B-badump... B-badump..._

Everyone was looking at me, seeing me quit Gear 4th. At least, anyone who was _alive._ The falling sword, slingshot and cane...

"Luffy!"

_B-badump..._

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry... e-everyone... b-but...-"_

_"Luffy, NO!"_

**_"-We lost"_ **

**_BADUMP!_ **

I jumped. In Gear 4th.

_"A-along with **Y-YOU, YOU BASTARD!"**_

I consanstrained as much as I can, and got ready my last attack. Every little bit strength would be in this attack.

_**"GOMU GOMU NO KING PISTOL!"** _

Then it went black. The last thing was at least returned my hope.

_"T-Teach... He is **dead!"**_

_I died with a smile on my face._


	2. Two Morons in a Cup

I felt a light breeze. It was quite comforting. I could lie down like this for all-

"WAKE UP YOU MORON!" All nice things have an end, I guess. With that abrupt wake up call, there was no way for me to stay asleep.

Just when I turned my head to shout the ears off of the person who dared to wake me up, I froze up and turned pale like I just saw a ghost. _Which was the case._

"C'mon Luffy!" _Ace_ said - perfectly healthy. Which was concerning in way too many ways. Then I realized I wasn't at _Thousand Sunny_ and my nakama wasn't here. When I remembered what happened, it all made perfect sense.

"ACE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and with a jump clinged to him "I missed you!"

"Woah woah, what's wrong Luffy?" Ace asked. There was an afterlife after all! "What do you mean you missed m- why the hell are you crying?!"

"A-Ace... I missed you- I missed you so much!"

"Why the hell would you miss me?! We were together for the last seven years. You can miss me all you want when I leave a few hours later."

I had no words for this. Wasn't I in the afterlife? "Wait, aren't we dead? Isn't this afterlife?"

Ace looked at me with a deadpan look, "What the hell are you talking about Luffy."

"Well, you died at Marineford, I died to Blackbeard, and we are seeing each other. This means we are in the afterlife!"

Ace had a weird face. "I repeat, what are you talking about _tell me now._ " Oh boy, he is angry. But why?

"I mean, we are both dead, right?"

"No, we aren't."

"We aren't?"

"We aren't" What? Then what is happening?

"I saw you die. I felt myself die. If we are both dead then why are we not dead?"

Ace now had a face I never saw on him only once, when Sabo died. He was worried.

"You never lie Luffy, you _can't lie._ Tell me what the hell is going on _right now._ "

I started sweating. What was going on anyway? Are we really alive? It was then that I realized I didn't felt the constant stomachache that I felt for two years. When I looked at my chest, my scar was _gone_. Which shouldn't be possible, even by me! But it was? I never was the sharpest tool in the box, but Rayleigh forced my brain to work (it was _painful_ ) so maybe I can figure it out. _Ace is getting angry be-fast-be-fast._ Ace is alive, I'm alive, I don't have the scar, Ace don't have the tattoo on his back (wait, _what?_ ) and I felt weaker. My nakama wasn't here. _Thousand Sunny_ wasn't here. I was in a wooden house. And Ace said he was setting sail today- _wait!_ I get it now!

"I think I got swallowed by a Sea King which flew to a Sky Island and massaged the sun's back."

"The hell you talking about!" Why is he even angrier?! I came to the most logical conclusion (yes, I can say that word). Oh wait, I think a wire or two popped at my head.

"I mean, I think I time traveled," Yeah, that was my conclusion.

"That makes sense... Wait **what?!"**

_-After a long, long talk to convince a moron about time travel-_

"That makes sense. But now I need to go, and I will lookout for Blackbeard. You don't have to worry about that. This time, I _will_ beat him!"

There was no way to make him stop going after Blackbeard. So, at least now he knows how dangerous he is.

Well then, I guess I don't have anything to do right now. I don't know where most of my crew is, and the ones I know is too far or too late to save (I _do_ keep track of their past). Which leaves... Training! I'm pretty weak right now, but now that I know haki, I can become strong again! Maybe even stronger than I was before!

Last time I didn't have enough time.

Last time I wasn't strong enough.

Last time I couldn't protect the ones I loves.

**Last time I wasn't ready!**

_**This time I WILL be ready!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm Batzel and this is a fic I started at Fanfiction net and wanted to post here too. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Duo and fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prepare for a different kind of trouble!"  
> "And make it double, cause we are here!"  
> With some fish. A lot of lotta lots of fish.

After Ace left, I was left thinking. What should I do now? I decided to train at Grey Terminal but not even a week passed and I found trouble. While I was training I heard something... _Interesting._

"Hey, did you hear the rumors?" Asked a man to a woman.

"What rumors?" At this point, I decided to ignore them. But what they said afterwards perked my interest.

"Arlong Pirates has invaded the High Town from what I heard. Wanna check-"

"HEY!" I shouted as I appeared next to the two sitting people, completely forgetting my training. "Did you say Arlong?!"

When they saw me they just snarled, "What do you want kiddo? We don't have time for you."

"Did you say Arlong Pirates?" I asked more calmly... or as calm as I can be when Arlong might be here. "I need to know if he is here." The two man wasn't really happy to see me at first but the first man suddenly smiled.

"I heard from Jimmy the Jimmer that Arlong Pirates has taken over the High Town. Me and my partner was gonna check it out.."

"Hey!" Said the guy, "Who decided that _I_ would come?!"

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, genuinely interested. The two man stood up and instantly changed cloths. Both of them were wearing white suits with red "D" on them. The guy had a hat with another "D" and the woman had a bubble, almost like the one Celestial Dragons use. Somehow the area dimmed, and a spotlight was shining on them from... Somewhere.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!" The woman said striking a pose.

"Noble answers are what we're all about!" Said the man, posing next to her.

_"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"_

_"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"_

_"An evil as old as the galaxy..."_

_"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"Jocket!" Said the woman.

"And Jeryah!" Said the man.

**"We are the Duo and we are here to blast you off at the speed of light!"**

I felt something deep inside my mind twitch but I ignored that. Because,

"This. Was. _Awesome!_ "

"Thank you kiddo," they said at the same time.

"But why 'D'?"

"Oh, that? Because our middle names are D!"

"Really?! My middle name is D too!" I said.

This shocked them. "Whaaaat?!"

Then suddenly I remembered why I even talked to them. "They, about this Arlong, can I come too?" Just when they were going to answer (no) I talked up again. "Or I would go just by myself."

They looked at me for a reeealy long moment before Jeryah said, "Okay, come with us kiddo. Let's see how much you can pack."

So, all three of us ventured towards to the High Town.

When we reached there and lo and behold, there are fishmen everywhere.

"Oh man, I didn't thought there would be this many." Said Jeryah.

"He has a freaking 20 million bounty on his head, of course he would have an army!"

"Let's find Arlong," I said-

"Are you crazy?! He will kill you instantly!" Jeryah responded.

"And that's not counting his commanders and all the-"

_THUD!_

All the fishmen just fell down.

"-fishmen... Okay, that was easy." Jocket finished.

Jeryah's jaw was simply on the ground.

_"HOW?!"_

"Haki," I said, as that would explain everything.

"Never mind, let's go kiddo."

So, we went deeper into the town. Not even a few minutes passed, we found him, sitting at his newly put together throne, with all his commanders beside him. Hatchan was out of breath, so he might have already alarmed them. But that doesn't matter. Because...

"Arlong! _I will BEAT YOUR ASS!_ "

Arlong didn't see the giant fist coming to him and punching him through several buildings.

" _YOU WILL NEVER HARM NAMI AGAIN!_ "

So, the battle ended as soon as it started. Everyone was shocked what just happened. But, a laugh broke the silence that befell.

"Shahahahah! That was a good one," Someone said though the smoke. He can't be. I _know_ he isn't that strong.

There, Arlong was standing with no injury even though this would- _should_ ended him easily. What... What was going on?!

"So, is this all you have? Heh, classic human trash."

I have a _reeeealy_ bad feeling.


End file.
